A Confession Without Words
by xMeowsaidTuxiex
Summary: Written in Kurama's POV. Kurama's got a confession for Hiei, but doesn't have the words to say it. Will Hiei turn the tables with his reaction? I know this type of story has been used a lot, but plz read and review anyway. . . Kurama x Hiei. . . Completed
1. Thoughts of Hiei

Alrighty, this is my first shot of a fanfic on here, and I'm a little nervous, so plz, no flammers. I dedicate this fic to Spirit Fox22, who has been a great friend, and has supported me in all my feelings. Oh, and thx for introducing me to yyh and the hxk couple!!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho, or any anime for that matter. If i did, i wouldn't have time to sit here and write fan fics.  
  
Ok, so here it goes, my first hxk fan fic. . .  
  
*Kurama's POV*  
  
I started my day lost in thought, my heart and my head were sore, all because of the deep secret I held inside.  
  
Hiei, the strange demon I've known since that one fateful when he tracked me down was all I thought about these days. After all these years, I had grown feelings for him.  
  
Call me gay, sick, whatever. None of that mattered to me. I loved another man, and I guess I was proud of it.  
  
Hiei came towards me later that evening as I was lost in thought on the sidewalks of uptown. My heart pounded when I saw him, but I was happy he was there. "Fox, let's get out of here. It reaks too strongly of ningen," he said, taking a step in front of me, expecting me to follow him.  
  
I smiled. I was happy to go anywhere alone with Hiei.  
  
The sun was just setting as I followed Hiei to the pier. "This is better, there's no frikken ningen here," Hiei remarked, putting his back against the railing by the water.  
  
The sun behind him made the short demon look even more attractive, and i found myself staring. "What's the matter fox? You're staring like a love-struck ningen girl," he said, giving me an awkward look. I could feel my cheeks turn red, and I rushed to think of an excuse.  
  
"It's nothing Hiei, I was staring at the sunset behind you, it's so beautiful," I quickly replied. I wanted Hiei to know I had feelings for him, more than just friends, but it was hard to find the words to say it.  
  
How do you tell a guy you want to be his gay lover? Trust me, it isn't easy. Of course, I ran the risk of him being straight, and that would break my heart.  
  
Hiei glanced over his shoulder at the sky, squinting as the sun shone in his eyes, well, two of them anyway. The setting sun highlighted his facial features beautifully, and again I stared. At least this time he wouldn't be suspicious.  
  
I walked over and leaned on the railing to stare at the sunset. Really, I was just using it as an excuse to stand beside Hiei.  
  
This is when I decided I was going to tell him. I was going to tell him tonight. . .Perhaps at my house that night.  
  
So there it is, chapter one of my fan fic. I hope you liked it so far. Plz send me some reviews to tell me what you think!!! 


	2. Movie

Alrighty, here I am again with chapter two!! This chapter is dedicated to Koritsune Dragonrider for sending me my first review!!!! ^-^ Thank you and keep reading.  
  
Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING!!!! T_T I wish I owned Youko and Kuronue though . . . . and the movie "Mad Max" is copyrighted of it's respected owners. . . Even if it is an incredibly boring movie.  
  
Author's Warning: Contains mild language, I think i might have rated this wrong '-.- . . . If you don't like the kurama and hiei couple, don't read my damn fan fic. Don't waste both my time and yours sending me pointless flamers criticizing the couple, and me for liking it. You have been warned numerous times. There is no excuse. . .  
  
Youko: Meow!!! On with the damn fan fic already!!! Meow: Fine, fine!! give me a break!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fox, I need a place to stay tonight," Hiei said abruptly. My eyes lit up, it was almost fate.  
  
"You're welcome to staythe night at my house. My mother is on a business tripanyway, it won't be a problem," I replied. I noticed that Hiei was blushing, and for a second, I got my hopes up. I told myself that it was probably just because Hiei didn't like to ask for favours, and my heart fell.  
  
"Mommy look! The sky's so pretty!" A little girl called, running up beside Hiei.  
  
"Yes darling, the sky is pretty," a woman said, following her daughter. Hiei gave a disgusted look down at the little girl, and then looked up at me pleadingly. I understood what he was trying to tell me. He wanted to get out of there.  
  
"Okay Hiei, let's go to my house," I replied, smiling. Hiei's awkward smile thanked me, and it made me want to smile even more. I loved it when Hiei would smile, but it happened so rarely.  
  
When we got back to my house, Hiei threw himself down on the couch.  
  
"Fox, let's watch one of those movie thingies. . . One with lots of killing," he said. He looked glad to be able to relax. I assume sleeping in trees isn't all that comfortable.  
  
I smiled again. "Okay Hiei, you pick one out. Movies are in the bottom cupboard. I'll get us something to eat," I replied.  
  
I quickly ran into the kitchen, and pulled a bag of chips from the pantry. I had learned that Hiei liked spicy foods, so I made sure the chips were B- B-Q flavour. I also grabbed a few canned drinks.  
  
I knew I was going to tell Hiei during the movie. I had to, or I would explode. My heart couldn't hold it in much longer.  
  
I walked into the living room to find Hiei digging through the movie cupboard.  
  
"How about this one?"he asked, pulling out the movie "Mad Max". I sighed. I found that movie so boring, but I knew it would be appealling to Hiei.  
  
"I change my mind, you pick one Kurama," Hiei said, going to put the movie away. My eyes went wide, Hiei was actually willing to change his mind for somebody else.  
  
"No Hiei, it's alright. Let's watch Mad Max," I replied, not wanting to take advantage of Hiei's sudden personality switch, no matter how nice it was. I took the tape from him and put it in the VCR.  
  
Okay! boring chapter. . . *sighs* the next chapter is gonna get interesting, so plz read and review for this one, (even though it probably bored the pants off u) and hang tight for the next one when something actually does happen!!! 


	3. The Confession

Finally!!! I got off my butt and typed out the third and final chapter to my damn fan fic!!! In order to make up for how incredibly crappy my last chapter was, I'm gonna try to make this one a little more interesting!!! btw. . . This chapter is dedicated to all the kind ppl who took time out of their day to read and review my first fan fic!!  
  
Alrighty then, here we go....the conclusin to A Confession Without Words. . .and also the reason for the title of this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: yeah yeah, i own jack squat *sniffles*. . .and of course. . . Youko Kurama is sexy. . . lol  
  
Youko: *fake coughing sound* pointless!!!  
  
Meow: Hey!! you shut up!! it was a compliment to you ya know!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fox, there's something I need to tell you," Hiei began as we got to a boring part in the movie. I paused it. The entire movie was boring to me, but I didn't want Hiei to miss anything that he would consider "exciting".  
  
The small fire demon was blushing, and it made my heart skip a beat.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" I asked. His face was red. I leaned in close, knowing that I was pushing my luck a little too far . . . but I was hoping that he was going to say the things that I longed to hear. . . which were also the same things that I longed to tell him.  
  
Hiei looked away from me, and for a second, my heart fell.  
  
"Nevermind Fox, it's not important," he replied coldly.  
  
I pushed my luck even further, and put my hand on his cheek, pulling his face towards me so I could see his eyes clearly.  
  
"What is it Hiei? You can tell me," I said. For a second I thought I saw Hiei close his eyes, and lean his head into my hand, but I dismissed it as my imagination, and my fantasy taking over my eye sight. My heart was racing. . .The secret I held inside, I wanted to tell Hiei so despirately.  
  
"Kurama. . . .Fox I. . . " Hiei's face was so red, and I could tell that his cheeks seemed to be on fire.  
  
"Yes Hiei?" I calmly replied, feeling almost seductive. I think I was smiling. . . This was, after all, what I wanted.  
  
Hiei threw his arms around me, and without hesitation, kissed me strongly on the lips. I was so shocked at first, it was so unexpected. However, I kissed back, all my love for the fire demon flowing out at once. I wanted to stay like this forever. . .  
  
It was so wrong, but at the same time, so incredibly perfect. I finally had Hiei, and I didn't even have to put it into words. We both knew. . . and that was that. . .  
  
Kawaii!!!! so what did you ppl think? Better than the last chapter? I sure hope so. Plz review!!! anyway, once I get over this horrible case of writter's block, I hope to start another one, so plz be on the lookout!! Ciao!!!!  
  
~ Meow =^-^=  
  
Youko: Prrrr....pretty kitty  
  
Meow: *scratches behind Youko's ears* good fox boy....^-^ 


End file.
